


银色海岸

by Ian17



Series: 【sp短篇】一发完 [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Spanking
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:08:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22772284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ian17/pseuds/Ian17
Summary: ⭕sp预警清水是不可能清水的了，这辈子都不可能清水。如此频繁的外链，我会炸吗，呜呜呜。
Series: 【sp短篇】一发完 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1645513
Kudos: 27





	银色海岸

“这明明是我拉来的人，之前谈得好好的，连做体检的时间都约好了。”周远皱着眉头跟老板打商量，勾起的无名指，不满地敲打着桌面，抱怨道：“怎么转个身就成小陈的了？”老板抬起双手，往下压了压，安抚着他，倒也没有偏袒谁，就说下次小陈再给他介绍个。周远不耐烦地摆了摆手，没继续说话，走了出去。

时隔一年，李梓琛又一次遇见周远，深圳的冬天不冷，阴雨连绵，混合着朦胧的水汽，人和人之间隔着茫茫的雾，看不真切。但字儿却一字不落地听到了耳朵里。

“喂，梓琛，你有没有听我说话啊，这是离市区最近的学车点了，还挑吗？”同事在一旁驾驶座上叨叨着，把他的思绪拉了回来。

他又仔细瞧了瞧在那简陋的办公室外站着的人，清了清嗓子，向同事道谢后就解开安全带下车了。

他踱着步子，慢慢走近了那间简陋得连门和牌匾都没有的办公室，只在灰色的墙壁上用一张A4纸写着“报名点”三个字，他走到一旁周远的面前，盯着他看了几秒，说了句：“我报名学车。”，说完后顿了顿，轻轻笑了一下，挑了挑眉毛，打趣道：“能算你拉的人吗？”

周远看着面前的人，吸了吸鼻子，静了半晌。薄薄的衬衣被雾气粘湿了，黏在身上，他伸手扯了扯领口，想让冷空气进去一点，散散热。

李梓琛看着他，不知为何喉咙有点痒，他想起一年多以前，他陪朋友去修车，碰到了还是修车行学徒的周远，本来什么事也没有的，不知是谁起的头，他们就滚到了修车行那间破旧的办公室里，他狠狠压着周远倒在沙发上，密闭的空间没有通气，两个人都很热，廉价的沙发上一股劣质的皮革味道，本来只是试了试，轻轻拍了拍周远的屁股，外面还有人，根本不能使劲儿，没想到周远回过头来，压着声音跟他说：“用力点。”后来两个人就都疯了，他不敢用手，抽出皮带，就往周远臀上抽，一下又一下，黑灯瞎火的办公室里看不见任何东西，他不知道打成了什么样，只能看见周远纤细的腰臀曲线跟着黑色的皮带上下起伏，像是潜匿在黑暗中的野兽，蠢蠢欲动，还暗暗发出嘶哑的吼叫。狭窄的办公室，逼仄黑暗又潮湿，两人滑得跟鱼一样，鼻尖是修车厂里刺鼻的柴油味，还混合着清洁剂的化工香气。他打完后，坐到沙发上，握着周远的肩膀，让他坐到自己身上，摇摇晃晃地疯狂进出，外面还隐隐有交谈的声音，时近时远，发动机轰鸣的噪音不绝于耳，耳边是周远闷着的喘气声，老旧的门锁是最后一道防线，但没有人在乎，很多细节已经记不清了，李梓琛只记得最后一次是他狠狠掐着周远的大腿，两条瘦长的腿被他分得很开，缠在腰上，然后他射到了周远身体里。

那之后他们很有默契地没有再联系。但李梓琛每次想起那天傍晚，都会想起那句“销魂蚀骨终食髓”，就像他现在有点干痒的喉咙。

周远还在看他，眼睛微微眯起，除此之外，算得上是面无表情，他朝着办公室的方向扬了扬脑袋，开口说道：“身份证带了的话就进去填表。”

再之后又过了一个多星期，体检和科目一结束后，周远才又见到李梓琛。大概是平时工作忙吧，他差不多付了两倍的钱，每天下班后单独来训练。其实周远并不了解李梓琛，两个人总共也就见了两面，但周远估摸着，他应该混得不错，看着装打扮，周身气质，都不像他这类人。

李梓琛下班过来已经比较晚了，昏黄的路灯把人影拉得老长，他看到练车棚里几个年轻的女孩叽叽喳喳地说着什么，之前体检时见过，看到他过来了，很热情地打着招呼，李梓琛礼貌地点了点头。

“说是给钱不收，买包烟就行。”其中一个女孩小声说着。

“啧，驾校都一个德行，还不都是塞钱塞烟，有区别吗？”

“是啊是啊，你没看到早上，我们没给烟，那脸黑的，老吓人了。”其中一个个头小点的女孩子撅着嘴抱怨着，看到一旁的李梓琛，笑着凑了过去，小手搭在嘴边弯成喇叭状，悄声对他说：“喂，你也是学员吗，记得要递烟哦，不然教练可凶啦！”

李梓琛笑了笑，没有搭话，看着几个小姑娘把一袋子烟送去给了周远。

周远收下了烟，没有说话，看着棚子里的李梓琛向他走来，穿着一件深灰色的针织衫，衬得皮肤很白，袖子规整地折叠到手肘，左手戴着一只黑色的机械表，腕带很细，小臂修长又骨感，淡青色的血管若隐若现。周远看了他两眼，随后招呼他上了驾驶座。

“点火，看后视，打转向，松离合。”周远有条不紊地指挥着，车里的空间很小，坐垫被很多人坐过，松松垮垮的，一点弹性都没有，李梓琛皱了皱眉。

“开到中间，先练一下曲线行驶和直角转弯。”周远继续指挥着。

李梓琛不经意间瞟到了后座上的烟，他透过后视镜，看着周远的脸，漫不经心地问道：“这么多烟，抽得完吗？”

周远看了他一眼，平静地说道：“不是自己抽，有收货渠道。”

李梓琛点了点头，没有再说话了。车内一时沉默，周远偶尔指导两句，他每次要指导的时候，身体就会稍微侧一点点，手搭在方向盘上，但会很注意地不碰到李梓琛的手，然后告诉他该如何看后视镜，如何找参照物，如何不压线。

李梓琛心里总是有种很奇妙的感觉，隐隐约约觉得有些热，还有一些稀稀落落的味道缠绕在自己周围，那个傍晚的记忆好像又回来了一些，比如因为被打过所以很烫的屁股，他简直一手握不下，还有因为活动太久，后来他必须扶着周远的腰才能继续做爱，还有周远身上咸湿的味道，那些细节好像一下子又涌入脑海。他必须要特别集中注意力，才能好好开车。

两人练过一会儿后，就开始练习倒车入库，周远告诉他了一些基本点，正准备开始练习，周远的电话响了，周远看了看来电，一边按接听键，一边眼神示意李梓琛不用管他，可以先开始练习。

“对，昨天新进的一批，已经约了2月20号体检，对，我开车接送，”估计是老板打来的，周远只是在回答问题，“我估计没什么问题，这批都是年轻人。”说完后又聊了几句就挂了。但有时候一忙起来，就接连不断。

“要请假？后天考试，你明天要请假，去干嘛？”周远的态度居然有点凶，倒是有了几分教练的架势，李梓琛在一旁听着，只见周远嘲讽似的笑了笑，继续说道：“要上班？行啊，你就去赚补考费吧？”说完又挂了电话。

“对，我是红旗驾校的教练，”这次可能是个潜在顾客，周远聊了挺久的，“不是，真便宜不了了，全深圳最低价，您再去打听打听好吧，货比三家。”这时周远好像又换了副模样，典型的市侩生意人，“行，那这样好吧，我们这边有——卧槽！”

还没等周远接完这个电话，车尾好像撞到了什么，车身耸了耸，电话都没挂，整个人因为惯性猛地被甩到了前面，给他吓了一跳，他突然转过头对李梓琛厉声说：“踩刹车！”然后解开安全带，噌噌噌地跑到后面。

他两三步跨到车尾，松了一口气，只是把角落里用来标记的旗杆给压断了，他跑回去“砰”地大力拉开车门，刚刚准备开口，可能面部表情已经显露出他的愤怒，李梓琛看着他，淡淡地说了句：“这么生气，因为我没给周教练送烟吗？”

周远想着自己刚刚确实在打电话，站不住理儿，满身的怒气被他四两拨千斤的给怼了回去，更加地气急败坏了，但也没说什么，之后也没有再接电话了。

这倒是让李梓琛很满意。

再之后，周远没排过晚班，就没单独辅导过李梓琛了，再见面又是半个月后。这天是科目二考试的日子，周远开着面包车，加他在内一共六个人，考场有点远，他们一大早就出发了。一路上几个小姑娘笑着聊天，周远瞧着李梓琛也没有搭话，就在旁边看着窗外。他停车的时候看着后视镜，无意中看到了坐在后排的李梓琛，安静得和一尊佛像一样，他突然抬头也看向后视镜，正好和周远的目光对上了，火光电石间，车里好像安静了几秒，李梓琛肆无忌惮地打量着他，好像把他揉碎了似的剖析着他，周远眨了眨眼，车内一会儿又恢复了喧闹，周远解开安全带，回想起刚才，李梓琛的眼神就好像是自己的幻觉。

李梓琛运气还不错，抽到了第16号，是他们队里的第一个，基本上没等什么，就顺利通过了。他结束后，直接出了考场，去面包车里等其他人。

他打开车门时，周远正躺在后座上玩游戏，往他这个方向瞄了一眼，没说话，继续玩手机。周远不高，但躺在后座上还是多出一大截，他的小腿摆在座椅旁，整个姿势看起来又颓又丧。李梓琛坐到了倒数第二排靠窗的椅子上，背后就能传来周远手机里的声音。过了好一会儿，声音渐渐没了，他估摸着周远是玩累了，便回过头去，看了看对方。

阳光从窗外洒了进来，照在周远脸上，将他有些苍白的脸染上了一层蜜色，嘴唇还是很干燥，他把手背搭在额头上，躺得很安详。

李梓琛彻底转过身，面对着周远，突然开口问道：“你多大？”

周远挪了挪手背，微微睁开眼，侧过脑袋看了看他，回答道：“27，”，然后顿了顿，朝他扬了扬下巴，问道：“你呢？”

“30。”李梓琛回答着，又接着问：“怎么没在修车行做了？”

“条件太恶劣了，正好有老乡在这边，就把我带过来了。”周远跟着他有一搭没一搭地聊着。

“那边很辛苦吗？”

“是啊，深圳冬天虽然不冷，但也不能整天泡水里吧。”周远下意识地皱了皱眉头。

李梓琛点了点头，笑了半晌，又貌似漫不经心地问道：“你年纪也不小了，家里不着急？”

周远朝他的方向望了一眼，努了努嘴：“你年纪也不小啊？”

车窗上的帘子突然松开，掉下来一截，阳光照射进来，李梓琛觉得有点刺眼，他眯起眼睛，拿手挡了挡，适应过后，才开口说：“工作太忙，没心思想这些。”

周远也被突如其来的强光照得很难受，坐了起来，猫着腰把帘子粘上了，顺手扯到了李梓琛那一边，眯着眼侧过头问他：“还刺眼吗？”

两人此时隔得很近，若不是他还拿手背挡着眼睛，一定可以看到周远放大了的近在咫尺的脸，他能感觉到对方说话时，喷洒在他身上的热气，和低缓震动着的喉结，李梓琛甚至有点觉得对方是故意的，他稍微退后了一点，追问道：“你还没回答我的问题呢？”

他感觉周远明显愣了下，眼里闪过一些不知名的情绪，随后笑了笑，缓缓说道：“急，当然急，我又不忙事业，家里年前给介绍了一个，最近一直催我去见见人家。”

“相亲？”

“嗯。”

“对方是个什么样的女孩？”

“老家那边的，条件和我差不多。”

“唔……”李梓琛若有所思地点了点头，笑了笑没有继续说话了。车厢内一时安静下来，周远也没有再玩手机游戏。

太平洋的暖空气混杂着海水的湿气，吹进了车厢里，周远一时觉得有些困倦，整个人昏昏沉沉的。

一直到其他人陆陆续续回到车厢，两人都没有再说话。

等人陆续到齐后，已经是下午两点了，其中一个学员是个憨厚的大哥，说家里是开菜馆的，大家相聚在一起是缘分，一定要请大家一起吃一顿，众人推脱不过，便答应了。周远本以为李梓琛不会和他们一块儿，但他很意外地没有拒绝。

菜馆就在回去市区的路上，很小的一家菜馆，开在路边，看得出来还比较干净，但厚厚的玻璃板上还是留下一层日积月累的油腻，周远看到李梓琛坐下来时，很明显地皱了皱眉，他忍不住在心里笑了笑。小店里没有什么精致的菜，就是几个小炒，味道比较重，偏北方口味，李梓琛就没怎么动筷子，左手倒是一直拿着一次性的塑料杯喝着白开水，周远看着他纤细的五根手指轻轻搭在透明的塑料杯上，杯里的水荡来荡去荡来荡去，他觉得自己的心好像也荡漾起来，空气里浮沉着的油腻的菜香，让人好像有了食欲。

周远去另一个桌上拿了套干净的餐具，盛了几勺还冒着热气的甜汤，递给李梓琛，见人半天没动，他也没有勉强，只是低声说：“从这儿开到市区还要两个小时。”

李梓琛看了看他，没说话，把碗接了过来。不经意间碰到了对方带着点体温的指尖，一瞬而过，但那阵温度带来的触感在他手上停留了很久，带过一阵细细的电流，传遍全身，就好像刚刚在车上的阳光，让他有点眩晕。

吃完饭后，周远开车回训练的地方，今天已经没有训练任务了，其他人陆陆续续坐到交通方便的地铁口就下车了，车上只剩周远和李梓琛两个人了。夜幕渐黑，周远开了一天的车有些疲惫，换了个坐姿，看了眼后座的李梓琛，问道：“你去哪？”

“到了我跟你说，你先开吧。”李梓琛说着，但事与愿违，车没能继续开，因为周远突然把车停下来了，他疑惑地转过身看着周远，问道：“怎么了？”

“没事，发动机的老毛病，我下去开盖散散热。”周远解开安全带，准备下车，又突然回头嘱咐他：“你就在车里坐着吧，我一会儿上来。”

车门开着，四周漆黑一片，只有窗外倾泻进来的一片片橙色的路灯，铺陈在凌乱的座椅上，车厢里安静得好像只能听到自己的呼吸声，李梓琛觉得有些沉闷，还是下了车。

他走到车前，看着周远嘴里叼着手电筒，往里照着，一只腿蹬在车上，大腿流畅的肌肉线条因为姿势的原因被一览无余。周远可能感觉有些热，所以把衬衣脱下系在了腰间，双臂赤裸着袒露在外，在这冬末的夜晚，还是很少见的。李梓琛看着他额间的汗水蜿蜒着一路流到下巴，流过锁骨，汇入到领口里，一时无话。

周远侧过脑袋看了看他，嘴里的手电筒也猛地照到他的脸上，明晃晃的光亮刺得他微微眯起了眼睛，短暂地失去了焦距，待适应后，他突然看到了周远身后盛开着的大片大片的木棉花，长在道路两旁，细细地舒展着枝桠，在这并不适合的季节，悄然开放，盛开成一片火红，延绵着铺满了整条深南大道。

周远意识到手电筒光线太强烈，便把手电筒拿下来了，继续修理。

李梓琛又走近了几步，看着周远的侧脸，默不作声地盯着，回忆如流水般泛滥开来，他想起他那天吻过周远的眼睛，他的眼睛很普通，但睫毛很长，就是那种“自带眼线”的人，往细了看，总是一片黑黑的，让人看不真切。李梓琛简直怀疑，这样长的睫毛，真的不会遮挡视线吗？他还记得自己吻上去时很湿很热，眼睛在发烫，现在回想起来，不知道是不是被自己打哭了。

深南大道上一片开阔，阵阵暖风从南边吹来，竟比车内还要温暖。马路上的车呼啸而过，发动机的嗡鸣声在耳里回响，旁边就是深大的侧门，年轻的学生来来往往，欢声笑语。但此时，李梓琛却只能听到他们彼此间的呼吸。

所以当周远跟他说已经好了，可以上车时，他都没有回过神，直到周远伸手在他面前晃了晃，他才清醒过来。

他静静地看着周远，感觉有些情绪在蠢蠢欲动。

“晚上一起吃个饭吧？”李梓琛突然开口说道。

“嗯？”周远正踩着台阶准备上车，又不明所以地回头望着他。

李梓琛顿了顿，抬头仰视着站在车上的周远，清了清嗓子，继续说道：“你应该很久没接触过女孩子了吧，你知道该怎么约会吗？你难道带你的相亲对象去今天中午那样的地方吃饭？”说着顿了顿，走上前拍了拍周远的肩膀，笑了笑，慢慢地说着：“这些我都可以教你。”

周远没有多作思索，便答应了他，把车停到了附件的海岸城。之后，便是李梓琛一路领着他。

“选地点很有学问，最好选在离女生近一点的地方，不用太贵的餐厅，但一定要有情调，精致也可以，有异域风情也可以，能安静一点当然最好。”说着李梓琛带他进了一家西餐厅，服务员热情地接待他们，递给他们了两本厚厚的菜单。

“点菜一定要先问女孩子的意见，但她们很可能还是让你来点，点什么都可以，但主要是熟练，不要怯场，有什么不懂的可以直接问服务员。”说着，李梓琛快速地点好了菜。

之后，李梓琛便时不时地告诉他，该如何在女孩子面前表现得好一些，像一个体面的绅士，争取更好的印象分，小到话题的选取，大到买单的形式，事无巨细，李梓琛教得很好，周远只有认真听着的份儿，还时不时地点头表示赞同。

最后服务员端上两瓶酒，周远不知道为什么吃完才上酒，他也没敢问，拿起高脚杯正准备喝，就听见李梓琛的声音。

“不是这么拿的，”说着就伸手抓着周远的手指头，一根一根地教他摆在合适的位置，十指在晶莹剔透的酒杯上交缠，不知为什么，周远突然想把手指慢慢滑进李梓琛的指缝里，和他十指相扣，而不是在这里学着，该怎么拿酒杯。

喝完酒后，周远更昏沉了，自然是不能开车了，就和李梓琛一块儿往地铁口走去。两人去往不同的方向，在分岔口，李梓琛看着脸色有点发红的周远，神色有些黯淡，他轻轻转过头问他：“知道该怎么约会了吗？”

周远喝得有点多，但神智很清晰，笑着向他点头。

李梓琛又弯下腰，靠近了他的脸，又问了一遍：“真的知道了吗？”

周远依旧笑着点了点头。

李梓琛直起了腰，面无表情地说了句：“很好。”

之后好几天，他们都没有再见面。毕竟周远是科目二的教练，但那天科目三的教练临时有事，没法等李梓琛下班来练习，才又让他们碰到了。

科目三是路考，周远不敢的大意。

“科目三和科目二不一样，会用到油门和挂挡，这刘师傅之前跟你说过吧？”

李梓琛点点头，表示自己知道。正说着的时候，周远的手机又响了，他一接起，李梓琛隔着距离都听得到是一个操着方言的女人在激动地大声嚷嚷着些什么。周远尴尬地看了他一眼，解开安全带下车了，过了好一会儿才回来。回来后神情淡淡的，倒没什么特别大的浮动。

“家里人？”李梓琛边扶着方向盘开车，边试探着问道。

周远看了他一眼，点了点头，又提醒道：“斑马线点刹车。”

“什么事？”李梓琛追问道。

周远摇了摇头，没说话。

“相亲不顺利？”掐着等红绿灯的时间，李梓琛侧过头，看着周远，试探地问着。

周远看了看他，似乎有些疑惑，但没否认。

“那就是我这个老师当得不够称职啊。”李梓琛感叹着，绿灯亮起，一脚油门，冲了出去。

等今天训练结束后，两人正准备下车，周远突然叫住了他。

“我这周末去香港，你有什么需要带的吗？”

“代购？”

“嗯。”周远回答道。

“平时工作这么忙，还做代购？”李梓琛歪着头问他。

“还行吧，一个月去一次。”

李梓琛笑了笑，没有说话，低头想了会儿，说道：“帮我带个耳机，回头我把牌子和型号发你。”

“行。”

“对了，这个给你。”说着李梓琛递给了周远一张名片，“这是我们行政主管的名片，你和他联系。我们公司每个月会有员工福利日，到时候，他可以给你搭个展台。”

他解释完，只见周远还一脸疑惑地望着他，他又说道：“就是你可以定个团购学车价，直接B2B，明白吗，你从中抽成也好，还是直接找你老板拿分红，都行，需要我们行政那边拟个方案吗？”周远还没说话，李梓琛又接着说：“不过如果我们拟好了方案，你就不好从里面直接操作了。”

“我明白，谢谢你。”说着周远收下了名片，默不作声地低着头。

“怎么，该不会是愧疚了吧？你一心想着赚我的钱，没想到我还帮你。”李梓琛调笑着问他。

周远低着头没说话，解开安全带下车了。

几天后，李梓琛收到一条短信，周远发来的，跟他说展台效果很不错，下了好几单，还说耳机已经到了，问他什么时候有空，给他送来。李梓琛看了看手机，回拨回去了。  
“喂？李梓琛？”周远那边不知道在做什么，特别吵。

“嗯，是我。你在哪儿？”

“我在大梅沙这边，怎么了？”隔着话筒，李梓琛都能想象他在那头疑惑的样子。

“耳机带着了吗？”

“在车里呢，你现在要吗？”

“嗯，我去找你。”

“改天我给你送去吧，这儿太远了，你没车不方便过来。”

“没事儿，我到了打给你。”说着，李梓琛就把电话挂了。今天周五，他也不打算加班，叫了辆车，收拾好东西就打卡下楼了。

到了的时候已经快七点了，天色暗沉，但还有微微的余光，深蓝色的夜空，干净又广阔。李梓琛一下车就看到周远了。他站在面包车旁，背靠着车门，低着头在看手机，海边的风很撩人，吹起了他额前的头发，和黑色衬衣的衣角，整个人飘逸又舒爽。

李梓琛静静地走到他跟前，问道：“等多久了？”

周远看到了他，把手机收回口袋里，回答道：“没多久。”说完就把车门滑开，从里面拿出一个纸盒子，递给了李梓琛：“这个按原价给你吧，谢谢你拉活儿给我。”

李梓琛笑了笑，接过来了，半晌后轻声说：“我们能不谈钱吗？”

周远看着远方，也没说话。

李梓琛突然站到他面前，离他很近，低下头，看着他的眼睛，轻轻问他：“既然这样，教练，干一晚上多少钱？”

周远没有躲避他的目光，直直地望了上去，平静地开口说：“又不是没干过，我收你钱了吗？”

两人一脸平静地去开房，可能过于平静，前台小姐看到两个大男人开大床房也可能以为他们只是去打游戏，还送了一个什么开业纪念日的小礼品。

周远从浴室出来时，屋里浮动着一股香味，淡淡的很好闻，他轻轻吸了两口，也不觉得腻。这间房朝向很好，大大的落地窗还自带一个阳台，站在阳台处眺望，不到一百米就是大梅沙海滨公园，可以看到银色的浪花随着海浪一波一波地向沙滩涌来，然后又褪去，留下一片深色的痕迹。

李梓琛很随意地坐在床上，周远又闻了闻空气中浮动着的味道，问他：“这是什么味道？”

李梓琛举起一张硬纸板，在他眼前晃了晃，说道：“刚刚前台送的。”然后又仔细看了看说明书一样的东西，解释道：“檀香蜡烛，可以燃烧6小时。”

“哦。”周远点了点头，表示自己知道了。

两人一时无话，气氛略微有些尴尬，他咳了两声，问道：“那我们现在开始吗？”

李梓琛看着他，笑着点了点头，向他招了招手。

“周远，过来。”

这句话好像有魔力般，周远情不自禁地走上前，牵起李梓琛的手，迈开腿，跨坐到他身上，两个人突然隔得很近，彼此的心跳都可以互相感应到，还有从胸膛出传来的热量。他们好像抱了很久，久到周远觉得时间好像静止了，连海风吹过都不再带动窗帘飘荡，连相互拥抱似乎都不带任何欲望。

良久，李梓琛抱起周远掂了掂，笑着说：“你好轻。”

周远没有理会他，李梓琛没有放弃，静了半晌，又亲昵地问他：“忙了一天，累不累？”

周远似是有点不习惯，轻轻推了推他，转过头说：“约个炮而已，搞这么温情做什么。”

“嗯，你说得对。那现在趴好吧。”李梓琛忍着笑意严肃地对他说。

周远有点脸红地从李梓琛怀里出来，趴在了他腿上，将头和脚陷进了床单里，酒店的床很软，床单上还有很淡的消毒水的味道。房间里灯光很暗，只开了壁灯，他觉得眼前有点模糊，头有点昏沉，直到李梓琛掀开了他的浴袍，轻轻抚上了他的臀。

“这么自觉，连内裤都没穿。”李梓琛把浴袍的下摆撩了上去，露出周远挺翘浑圆的臀部，白嫩嫩的，好像没有被人触碰过，也不像身上其他的地方，容易留下岁月的痕迹。继续往上撩，露出一段纤细的腰肢，中间向下凹陷，是挺直的脊柱，李梓琛沿着这条线向上轻轻划过。周远只觉得有些痒有些凉，没有说话。

将衣物处理好后，他轻轻拍了拍周远的屁股，不重，就跟调情似的，两片臀肉荡来荡去，看得人心猿意马。他又俯下身，往周远耳朵旁吹了口气，问道：“喜欢吗？”

“嗯，喜欢。”周远十分平静地回答着。

“啪，啪。”李梓琛照着两瓣臀，一边扇了一巴掌，慢慢调戏着他，随后又轻轻握住了晃荡的臀肉，开口说：“我见过很多人很扭捏，你倒是坦诚得很。”

周远闭着眼睛，他被揉得很舒服，酥酥麻麻的一片，从身后传遍全身，听见李梓琛的声音，他又睁开眼睛，笑了笑说道：“那你要不要也和大多数人一样，先说一些威风的话。”

“嗯？”李梓琛又捏了捏他的屁股，好奇地问道：“什么话？”

“类似于，”只听周远咳了两身，捏了捏喉咙，沉着嗓子，故作严肃着恶狠狠地说：“撅起来，今天要打哭你。”

说完两个人都憋不住笑了出来，特别是周远，硬是把自己都给逗乐了。

“好了好了，能不能有点挨打的自觉。”李梓琛把周远的身体往怀里拢了拢，随后又调整了一下姿势，让周远的屁股翘得更高了。

“嗯，我不说话了，你开始吧。”周远安静了下来，静静地趴在李梓琛的腿上，感受着他手掌心的力度和温度。

“啪。”李梓琛的巴掌裹着风扇了下来，和刚刚调情似的打法完全不同，这下是实打实地痛在肉上，把挨打那处的臀肉给挤压到了一旁，抬起手掌后，压力骤减，臀肉便像波浪一样，荡漾开来，并留下了一个粉红色的掌印。

“啪，啪，啪。”李梓琛的巴掌接二连三地落下，掌掌都打在臀峰上，扇得两瓣臀肉瑟瑟发抖，好不可怜。

周远趴在床上暗暗地承受着，他能感觉到阵阵刺痛，从屁股上一路蔓延占领自己的大脑，引发了全身上下的渴望，内心深处有一团在爆发边缘的火焰。

“啪，啪，啪。”李梓琛越打越觉得手感很好，又软又有弹性，还带着韧劲儿，虽然软但不松弛，结实的肌肉让整个臀部显得挺翘又饱满，在他看来，活生生就是一个欠打的屁股，手上便没留着力，狠狠地抽了上去，掌心和臀肉都越来越热，他终于知道别人都开玩笑说的巴掌炒肉是什么意思了。这可不就是在炒肉嘛，越打越热，越抽越红，还越来越软。李梓琛觉得自己身体和精神都得到了极大的满足。

“啪，啪，啪。”周远被打得直喘粗气，狠狠得埋在被单里，但硬是哼都没哼一声，倒不是不痛，已经很痛了，但他没有磕着碰着就嚷嚷的习惯，于是就只是憋在心里。毕竟比起痛感，这种被抽打被掌控的快感更让他沉醉。李梓琛没有绑住他的手脚，他完全可以挣扎，但他没有，就只是献祭般得高高撅起自己的屁股，甘之如饴地接受惩罚，这让他略微觉得有些羞耻，但随之而来了更多的快感。

“啪，啪，啪。”李梓琛越打越快，差不多已经打了有几十下了，倒不是他狠心，只是周远的反应确实过于平静，让人不好揣测他的忍受力，李梓琛只能越发地往极限处靠拢，况且再怎么着，巴掌也打不坏。但李梓琛知道自己的手劲，看着周远已经肿起的屁股也知道，一道道红色的巴掌，从掌心到手指都非常清晰，可见力道之足，臀峰最吓人，原本圆润顺滑的弧度已经不见，因为臀峰肿得太高了，像泡在水里发胀了的海绵，饱满得好像捏上去可以拧出水。

周远还在苦苦忍受着，他觉得身后发胀，但也不想就这么停止了，但越来越密集的巴掌好像已经要超出他的承受范围，他只好喘着粗气，低声哀求着说：“打慢点行吗？”

李梓琛果然慢了下来，但慢有慢的代价，现在的每一巴掌，都感觉是牟足了劲儿，狠狠地扇上去的。每次巴掌落下来，周远都跟着那力道往前耸，刺痛麻痹了他其他的触感，李梓琛每次都把他往回拽。而且有时会非常恶劣地轻轻揉他的屁股，然后很羞耻的问他：“下一巴掌打这里吧？”

就跟预告似的跟他打商量，但这种事情有什么好问的，所以周远基本上没有开口说话，但实在是受不了了，又痛又难堪，就狠狠地转过头跟他说：“直接动手，别问！”

还真是挺硬气的，李梓琛在心里默默地想着，便拿起刚刚准备好的东西，高高地举起了手臂。

“啪，啪，啪。”三下又快又狠。

周远眼泪都差点被打出来，他死死地拽着床单，小腿下意识地不停在床上蹬来蹬去，缓解疼痛。他哑着喉咙开口问道：“这是什么？”

“发刷。”李梓琛平静地回答着，手里的活儿也没停下，噼里啪啦地就往他屁股上抽打着，打得浮肿起一块一块的红色印子，盖在之前的巴掌印上，一层覆盖着一层，层层红色相交叠，整个屁股已经彻底红透了，又软又圆，像烂熟了的桃子。

周远下意识地想躲避疼痛，一点一点地向前挪动，手臂摩擦着床单，带动身体，高高撅起的屁股跟着往前挪，往四周躲。他是真的太痛了，发刷和手掌还是不能同日而语，硬邦邦的也没有弹性，冰冷无情，打得他直哆嗦，于是只好说点什么转移注意力。

“唔……酒店里不应该是一次性的梳子吗？嘶——”又被抽下来的发刷，打得说不出话来，喘了好几口才缓过来，屁股真的是揪心的疼，真的要被打哭了啊……

“怎么，怎么会有发刷？”周远还是格外坚强地把话说完，声音哆哆嗦嗦的，跟小猫似的，勾得李梓琛眼睛直发红，手上的力气更大了。

“啪，啪，啪。”

“啊——哈，李梓琛，你慢一点，轻一点，我，我有点受不了了。”周远吸了吸鼻子，感觉眼泪就在眼眶里打转，他狠狠地扬起了脖子，无助地叫唤着。

“受不了，就少说话。好好趴着。”说完，李梓琛一把拽住周远的腰，把他又拉了回来，屁股重新搁在他大腿上，摆成了最方便挨打的姿势，然后又举起了发刷，狠狠地甩了下来。

“啪。”

周远是真的受不了了，床单被揉地皱皱巴巴的，手心里的汗越来越多，眼睛发胀，喉咙很干，想说都说不出话来。但这一切不适都不及身后的疼痛之万一。发刷抽打肉体的声音，响亮清脆地回荡在房间内，但好像离自己很远，明明是可以燃烧六小时的檀香蜡烛，但他什么都闻不到了，注意力全集中在高高撅起的地方，好像所以的触觉都短暂地集中到了那里，疼痛便被无限地放大了，身体被撕扯着。

“啪，啪，啪。”但发刷不会理会他此时的感受。

“李，李梓琛，停下，停下好吗，真的受不住了。”周远用尽最后的力气，断断续续地说着，眼泪很争气地没有流下了,就是鼻子被堵住了，闷闷的，听起来没什么气势。

“啪。”李梓琛抽完了最后一下，竟真的停了下来，周远都觉得有些不可思议了。但他也顾不上这些，停下后，就不自主地伸手往后摸去。

“别动。”李梓琛呵斥道，猛地抓住他的手，“我帮你揉，你好好趴着。”然后就伸手轻轻抚上了周远伤痕累累的屁股，轻轻揉动着，没用力，就轻轻把手搭在上面，慢慢抚摸。就这么揉了好几分钟，周远觉得稍微缓解了一点，至少不像刚刚那样撕裂般痛苦。他就缓缓起身，跪在床上，离开了李梓琛的大腿。刚刚起来，堆在腰上的浴袍便落了下来，堪堪遮住红肿不堪的屁股，粗糙的布料轻轻擦在受伤的地方，还是有点难受。

李梓琛突然站了起来，低头看着他，摸了摸他有些湿润的眼角，静了半天，突然开口问他：“要不要再来点更刺激的？”

周远不明所以地望着他，从床上下来了，挠了挠头，问道：“什么更刺激的？”

李梓琛扶着周远的肩膀，让他跪在了自己面前，仰视自己。周远心里有种说不出的感觉，也不知道接下来会发生什么。

“啪”，李梓琛突然扇了他一耳光，一点也不重，就跟摸似的，但是没收力，直接把他推到了一边。

周远内心很平静，甚至有点想笑，但他觉得不能笑，不然太伤人自尊了，还没等他想完，突然一股大力掐住了他的脖子，捏起他的双颊，周远被迫张口了嘴。然后就被塞入了一个火热之物。

“唔，唔——”周远被这突如其来的变动惊住了，但嘴被塞住，又说不出话来。

李梓琛抓着他的头发，缓缓地拉扯着。跪在地板上十分不方便，他不敢跪坐在小腿上，臀上的伤太痛了，只能硬着腰板往后仰着，像在下腰一样，难以维持平衡，周远颤颤巍巍地扶着李梓琛的大腿，脸埋在两腿间，双眼通红，嘴巴被迫大大张开，费力地吞吐着，自己也无法控制节奏，任由着李梓琛在他嘴里进进出出。

李梓琛拎着他的头发，故意使了点力气，果然就听见了周远难受的呻吟声，这很好的愉悦了他，于是他放下了周远的头发，托起他的下巴，加速抽插着。

因为无法闭合嘴巴，也不能正常的吞咽，口水从嘴角淅淅沥沥地流了出来，顺着下巴滴在地板上，还有的流到脖子里。浴袍凌乱地穿在身上，挣扎时力气过大，一半肩膀都露了出来，好像受了委屈般，眼睛红红的，眼泪流了出来。周远能感觉到嘴里的性器越来越大，就快顶到自己喉咙了，一阵反胃的感觉袭来，他干呕了一阵，但李梓琛还是紧紧扣住他的下巴，让他动弹不得。

但没过一会儿，他就被松开了，还没等他歇一会儿，李梓琛就抓着他的肩膀，把他提溜到床沿上，让他趴在上面，并把他的手捆在腰后，没有了挣扎的可能性。还没等他反应过来，他听到了嗖嗖嗖的声音，那是李梓琛把皮带在空气中抻了抻。他非常努力地翻过身子，把屁股藏在后面，跪坐在李梓琛面前，睁着大眼睛瞪着他。尽最大努力保持平静与理智，他深呼吸了几口气，用嘴角蹭了蹭浴巾，把自己稍微收拾得没那么狼狈，低声说道：“李梓琛，你冷静一点，我真的受不了了，你——”

但还没等他说完，李梓琛抓着他的肩膀就把他翻了个面，他只能乖乖得趴在床上，屁股搁在床沿上，高高翘起，而且李梓琛还踩住了他的小腿，没有用力，但他挣脱不开。

“啪”，还没来得及反抗，皮带就裹着风狠狠地抽上了他的屁股。

周远吃痛，眼泪不由自主地流了下来，流得满脸都是，不住地抽泣，五官都揉成了一团。

“啪”，李梓琛没省着力气，用力把皮带甩了上去，留下一条横贯左右全臀的深红印记，周远被抽得直叫唤，是真的叫唤，不是享受舒服的呻吟，不是痛感和快感夹杂的痛呼，是纯粹的丧失尊严的，失去理智的，再也没有一个成年人的体面的大喊大叫。

“啊，不要打了，呜呜呜——”就跟个小孩子似的，周远被抽得不停地扭动。  
“啪。”

“受不了了？刚刚不是还想笑吗？”李梓琛又狠狠抽了一鞭，臀峰出已经渐渐泛紫，两侧和臀缝周围其实还好，但确实已经快到一个正常人的承受极限了。

“没有，没有想笑，不，不要打了。”周远被疼痛折磨得浑身抽搐，还要分心来回答问题，身心俱疲。声调逐渐走高，带着哭腔。

“没有，真的没有还是假的没有，嗯？”说着，李梓琛又抽了一下，说话的语气就跟训小孩似的，他倒是很有耐心和周远这么慢慢耗下去，看看对方能将自己袒露到什么程度。

“真的，是真的没有笑。我错了，先欠着好吗，今天不打了。”难得周远被打得神志不清了，还能想着法子跟李梓琛讨价还价。有趣，实在是有趣。他在心里想着，收起了皮带，坐到床上，把周远抱到自己身上，但没给他解开手上的绳子。

周远跨坐在李梓琛身上，手被绑在身后无法保持平衡，晃晃荡荡地只能把头靠在他的肩膀上。身后两团软肉被李梓琛握着，轻一下重一下地揉动，周远受不了，趴在他肩膀上呻吟。李梓琛听着越发兴奋，他脱了自己的内裤，一点点地让周远坐下去。

“你把我解开，我，我坐不住。”周远苦苦哀求着他。

“不用你坐住，我扶着你。”说着，李梓琛双手按在周远腰两侧，手劲儿很大，拉扯着周远整个人上上下下，吞吐着他的性器。

完全是由李梓琛主导着节奏，周远整个人乏力地躺在他怀里，浑身上下使不上力，却满身大汗，时不时地扭动着，李梓琛认为，那是没有被满足的表现。他把周远稍微拉开了一点，低头，含住了他胸前的红点。

“啊——”周远难耐地挣扎起来，好像从来没有被这样对待过，从胸前传来的电流传遍全身，偏偏还不能动，浴袍已经完全被脱掉了，他就这样浑身赤裸着趴在对方身上，胸前的敏感处被肆意舔舐，身后屁股上被打得肿起有两指高，火辣辣的一片，全是暧昧的痕迹，身下还含着李梓琛的东西，一点一点地深入，一点一点地被满足，一点一点地抽插进入，然后持续吞吐。这样的认知，让周远觉得自己格外淫荡，但又好想，继续沉沦在这极乐的欲望之中。

李梓琛叼起他周远胸前的红点往外撕扯，毫不意外地看到他因为疼痛而哭红的双眼，拉扯过后就放弃了用牙齿，而是用嘴唇继续，衔着那敏感的地方，轻轻地咬着，上下唇摩擦，唇齿间相互流转，温热的舌头一路无阻地舔弄。然后身下也加快了抽插的频率，那湿软的穴口越来越热，越来越顺滑。两人都十分情动。

李梓琛又轻轻抱住了周远，吻住了他的耳朵，舌头往里轻轻探去，舌尖轻轻扫过每一个角落，又顺着耳廓的形状来回抚摸亲吻。

周远扬起脑袋，身体里的欲火难耐，他艰难地呼吸着，浑身散发着热量，微微眯起眼睛，看着床前的壁灯，昏黄又模糊，像渴睡人的眼。从窗外吹来的风，也丝毫缓解不了身体里的燥热，像一双温柔的手，轻轻抚过身体，带来一阵阵颤栗。

李梓琛突然把他放在了床上，然后捏着他的脚踝，把他的双腿分得很开，直接压到了胸前，扯得韧带都痛起来。然后没有丝毫准备，他欺身上前，就又捅了进去，周远痛得一个激灵，上半身离开了床面，腾空了起来，劲儿过了后，又直直地落了下去。像是一条离了水的鱼，垂死挣扎着活蹦乱跳。

周远觉得自己四肢都要散架了，被操的姿势太扭曲，长久保持不动，肌肉受不了，但显然箭在弦上，不得不发，两人动作很契合得都越来越快，越来越用力，周远大腿上被掐得青一块紫一块，一看就是用了猛力。

终于，李梓琛射进了他身体里，周远颤抖了一阵，也射了出来。两人陷进高潮的余韵里都没有说话，李梓琛从他身体里退了出来，带出一片粘稠的液体，用纸巾轻轻擦拭后就没有再管了，两人都非常疲惫。

李梓琛拿出一根烟，垫了个枕头在腰下，偏过头看了看周远，举起烟晃了晃，问道：“介意吗？”

周远有气无力地摇了摇头，没有说话。

李梓琛拿起打火机点燃了烟，雾气缭绕，如果不是烟味太刺鼻，周远觉得自己都要睡着了，恍惚间他笑了笑，单手撑着脑袋，看着李梓琛，问道：“费这么多事儿，就为了打一炮，真够可以的。”

这话把李梓琛也给逗笑了，还给呛了几口烟，他咳嗽了两声，应声道：“是啊，费神。”然后弹了弹烟灰，眯着眼睛又抽了一口，又突然看了看周远，问道：“根本没什么相亲对象吧？”

周远看着他，好像丝毫不意外他这么说，耸了耸肩，问道：“何以见得啊？”

李梓琛吐了口烟，房间内又缭绕了起来，他顿了顿，说道：“我一开始以为你不介意男女，老实说这种人挺多的，今天看来，女的估计不行，你太骚了。”

周远给乐了，笑了半天，低声咒骂了句：“操。”

李梓琛由着他笑，等了半天，他又转过身看着周远，柔声问道：“那现在换我问你，费这么大功夫，就为了打一炮？”

周远撑着脑袋，仔细想了想，很认真地告诉他：“因为你看起来是喜欢挑战的人。”

李梓琛点了点头，表示赞同，又追问道：“为什么这么做？”

周远小心翼翼地坐了起来，逆着光看着李梓琛，脸上带着些笑意，他带着点天真的神色，说道：“哪有那么多为什么，就算我是穷人，我也贪图享乐啊。”

李梓琛摸了摸他的脸，偏过头把口里的烟雾吐了出去，好奇地问道：“所以，我是享乐？”

周远一手拿过了李梓琛指尖的烟，猛地吸了一口，吐在了他脸上，点了点头，说：“嗯，你是。”

李梓琛一个翻身猛地把周远压在了身下，捏着周远的手往手心里狠狠一攥，手心里的烟被熄灭了，烫得手心抽痛，周远皱紧了眉头。李梓琛小心地把他的手摊开，吹开了烟头和烟屑，吻了上去。

**Author's Note:**

> 暴躁读者发言：整这些虚头巴脑的玩意儿干蛤啊？不就是两人又干了一炮吗？瞧把你给能的，啧。  
> 我：......无法反驳。


End file.
